Childlike Fears
by Reve Brulant
Summary: Spike has a new job at Wolfram & Hart and it's nothing he ever imagined, Angel gets the punishement for hiring him for the position.
1. Chp 1 Grr Face! Grr Face!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any Angel or Buffy characters. I'm answering the GG Mr. Spike Challenge.

~Requirements for the Mr. Spike Challenge~

Set in Angel season five. When the head of the Wolfram and Hart daycare service for employee children (both human and non-human) dies, Angel decides to kill two birds with one stone by putting Spike in charge of the daycare.  
  
One of the kids must be a slayer.  
One of the kids must do magic  
At least two kids must be entirely mortal.  
One child should remind Spike of someone he saw a hundred years ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Couples: Angel/Nina ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: This takes place where Spike's corporal and of course Nina (the werewolf) has told Angel how she feels. So there might be a little spoilers if you haven't seen 100th episode. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I have to replace the daycare sitter?" Angel said into the phone as Spike walked into his office. "I think I've found the perfect person get Christian to my office." Angel hung up.

"Hey peaches." Spike walked over to the window looking at the city.

"Spike, I got a job for you."

"What?" Spike's eyebrows went together.

"We need a new sitter for our Daycare center, you would have an assistant."

"Bloody hell, you're kidding right? Cause no way am I doing that." 

"Christian will help you."

"I'm not working with a wanker and watching little brats."

"Mr. Angel you wanted to see me." A young woman with curly brown hair about elbow length wearing a pink shirt and a knee length jean skirt walked into the office.

"Yes, Christian this is Spike, Spike this is your assistant Christian."

"You're not a wanker." Spike said a little shocked.

"No..." Christian said slowly.

"Show Spike around and introduce him to the kids." Spike looked back at Angel with a glare.

"Ok, come with me, Spike." Christian left the office with a grumpy mumbling Spike.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harmony stood in the corner of a large light green colored playroom. Kids were playing quietly or reading. "Harmony we're back." Christian walked into the room and all the kids looked at her then to Spike, who was counting the heads and he saw 10. "Kids, this is Mr. Spike he's replacing Mrs. Karlieshaw since she had to...retire." 

Harmony laughed as she walked past Spike. "Good luck."

A little girl walked up to Spike staring at him. "Spike this is Aimee she's a seer." Aimee had strawberry blonde hair and curious gray eyes. "She's 2, she'll be 3 next month." 

"Carnos!" Aimee smiled while pushing a stuffed polar bear into Spike's hand. 

"That's her bear it's name is Carlos, she drags it everywhere." The blonde vamp nodded.

"Those two are inseparable." Christian nodded as they walked over to two girls sitting in a rocking chair with a book. "This is Geneva she's 6-years-old and a slayer, the other girl is Haven who is 2 and telepathic." Geneva had sandy blond hair and Haven had gold blond hair.

"Are they sisters?"

"No, Geneva is pretty protective of all the kids." Christian looked at Geneva. "She's pretty tranquil and her slayer senses haven't really kicked in yet because..."

"My mom wanted me to give you this." Geneva handed a pill bottle to Spike.

"Take one every 4 hours. What is it for?"

"She's anemic." Christian answered and Spike put the pills in his pocket. They walked over near some boys who were playing with toy cars. "This is Jerrod he's 5 and a little fire oriented, this is Tony he's 4, and half-demon, and this little mortal boy is Brett who is also 5." Jerrod had jet black hair, Tony's was brown and so was Brett's only his was curly. They headed over to a boy and a girl who each hand a big book and blond hair. "These two are Mercedes and Nike. Mercedes is a 3-year-old Wiccan and Nike is a 3-year-old Watcher." Nike adjusted his glasses. 

"Nice to meet you Mr. Spike." He gave a small smile. 

"You too." Spike and Christian walked over towards two girls playing in a toy kitchen. 

"Libby is 5 and mortal." Libby had red hair and freckles. "Cecilia is also 5-year-old mortal and she's Brett's twin sister." Cecilia like Brett had brown hair only hers was straight. "I'll show you the snack, nap, and gym room." 

"Gym room?"

"They have to exercise otherwise they get antsy." Christian led him to a 1 of 4 doors in the playroom and she pulled out a key unlocking it. "You have to keep this door locked." She said it was a kitchen and had circular tables and chair.

"The snack room." Spike said looking around it was painted in a light blue and each wall said 'Eat Healthy'. 

"Yep, and in the fridge each kid has their own lunch." She noted while closing the door and locking it. Spike looked around the playroom a little surprised when Angel had told him about the job the picture that ran through his mind was kids running everywhere and hitting him, instead the kids were quietly playing he didn't think the job was that bad, _yet_. Christian led him to another door and she opened it to reveal bunk beds each had a stuffed animal on it except for 1. "This is where they take naps each bed has their name on it." Spike saw Aimee's bed was the empty one and he then guessed because she carried her stuffed animal around. 

Spike turned to Christian. "I, know more employees must have kids."

"Oh, they do there's other centers for babies, kindergarteners, and elementary kids. Most employees have nannies though." 

"I'm only in charge of the kids older than babies but to young to attend school."

"Yes, except Geneva who attends kindergarten really early with a private tutor."

"Why isn't she with the other little bits in the kindergarten wing?"

"Her parents like her here." Christian pulled the door shut. 

"Why are you only an assistant?"

"I go to college around lunch time till 6."

"So, you'll be leaving me with them?" He looked around the room.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Spike thought to himself 'It's a bloody big problem.' but when he looked Christian in the eyes he shook his head no. "Now to the gym room." Again she led the way to another door, Spike never realized how big the playroom was till they walked around to the doors. Christian opened to door and Spike looked around the gym there was monkey bars, punching bags, mats, a trampling, slides, a basketball court, hopscotch, four square, a small track, and there were sky lights which put them at the top of Wolfram & Hart. "You usually exercise the kids before nap time so, that way they sleep easier. It's also good to play a game during 1 gym time."

Spike nodded. "What kind of game?"

"Duck, Duck Goose, Tag, Hide-And-Seek, Red Light- Green Light, or something of that nature."

"Can the nibblets come in her anytime they want?"   
"Yes, as long as they ask you first."

"Ok." The two went back out to the playroom.

"Mr. Spike will you make your grr face for me?" Aimee walked up to the vamp.

Christian picked up Aimee with a laugh. "Mr. Spike isn't like Mr. Angel." 

"Um...yeah I am and I have a soul like Captain Forehead." 

"See! Grr Face! Grr Face!" Aimee chanted.

Spike changed form, Aimee clapped, and Christian turned to Geneva who ran at Spike with a stake but Christian caught her arm. "He's a good vampire like Mr. Angel." Christian squatted down to Geneva's level.

Geneva looked up at Spike. "I'll be watching you." The 6-year-old Slayer tucked her stake in the back of her pants.

"You do that pet."

"I'm not a dog." Geneva said through gritted teeth.

"I know...I'm British it's the way I talk." Spike felt uncomfortable.

"I like it!" Aimee squealed. "You do that pet." The little girl mocked the vampire.

Christian handed Aimee to Spike and Spike eyes went big. "I don't know if I'm good at holding children." Spike whispered.

"She likes you, you'll be fine." Christian grabbed Geneva's hand taking her back over to the rocking chair.

"Mr. Spike why is Mr. Angle always so mooody?" Aimee questioned.

Spike grinned. "Cause nobody calls him by his real name so next time you see him make sure you call him Captain Forehead and he won't be moody." 

Aimee giggled. "Captain Forehead, that's funny Mr. Spike." 

"Mr. Spike, I have to go to the bathroom." A boy tugged at his pants and Spike had forgotten his name. 

"Ok, um...Tony..."

"I'm not Tony, I'm Brett."

"Right Brett, go asked Christian."

"But she's a girl and I really got to go." The boy squirmed.

Spike started to panic still holding Aimee he growled and Aimee started crying. Christian looked up from where she was listening to Geneva reading book and she started laughing at Spike who looked so helpless holding Aimee who was bawling and Brett squirming whining about needing to go to the bathroom.

'I knew this wasn't a good idea.' Spike thought to himself trying to quiet Aimee.

****

(What did you think? We'll see if Spike can make it through his first day in the next chapter. I know 'Happiest Place on Earth' another story for the GG challenge is pretty funny so you should check that out! Please review and maybe give me ideas of what you'll like to see.) 


	2. Chp 2 Nap Time Troubles

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Angel or Buffy characters. I was answering the GG Mr. Spike Challenge but now I just want to add to it because I like this story.**

**~Requirements for the Mr. Spike Challenge~**

**Set in Angel season five. When the head of the Wolfram and Hart daycare service for employee children (both human and non-human) dies, Angel decides to kill two birds with one stone by putting Spike in charge of the daycare. **

**One of the kids must be a slayer.  
One of the kids must do magic  
At least two kids must be entirely mortal.  
One child should remind Spike of someone he saw a hundred years ago.**

**Couples: Angel/Nina ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: This takes place where Spike's corporal and of course Nina (the werewolf) has told Angel how she feels. I now work with Preschoolers myself, so I know how Spike feels and let me tell you, it's going to make it very easy to finish this story.**

It's 12 P.M. and the kids are quietly lying in their beds listening to Bach coming out of the CD player. There was some light coming in through the windows on the left side of the room and the shades are drawn. Spike turned off the lights in the nap room and took a seat in the chair in the corner of the room. He ran a hand through his bleach blond hair and took an unneeded but totally needed sigh. He looked down at his once black pants; he had green paint on his left pant leg and split milk on his right. He listened to the music and the kids turning in their beds as he let the morning play in his head.

He had finally quieted Aimee after scaring her and gotten Brett barely to the bathroom. He hadn't been so lucky with Nike who had an accident while playing in the block area. Spike had never imagined himself having to scrub pee off of a carpet and help a child dress. During art the children had got in a fight because Haven had read Libby's mind and was insulted that Libby thought her painting looked like a dinosaur instead of a giraffe. Geneva had been too quick and threw her container of green paint across the table at Libby, hitting Spike's jeans and covering the poor girl's pink dress. Libby had cried for over an hour when Spike couldn't get the green out of her red hair.

During gym time, before lunch, Jerrod had lit the mat on fire because Mercedes had called him a baby. Thankfully, Christian had been warned by Aimee and had the fire extinguisher in hand. Christian was gone now and Spike was unsure he was going to make it until 6 without her. Lunch had more disasters; Spike had mixed up the kids' lunches and almost killed Cecilia, who allergic to peanuts, when he gave her Aimee's peanut butter and honey sandwich. He also gave Nike milk, who is lactose-intolerant, but Geneva had been helpful and let him know he was stupid to do so.

"Mr. Spike?" Spike looked around the room before he found the little blond head sitting up. He blinked trying to decide between Haven and Mercedes. "Mr. Spike?" He heard the urgency in the voice and got up.

"Yes bit?" He walked over and glanced at the name on the bed. It was Haven.

"I have to go potty." Haven looked up at him, wiggling in her bed.

"Oh, ok…go ahead." He moved out of her way so she could get up.

Haven jumped out of her bed and ran to the bathroom. Spike sat on bed, listening to the music and closed his eyes. He tried to put each child's face with their name when he felt a tap on his leg. He opened his eyes and looked down at Haven. "I did it." She smiled and he was at loss for what to say.

"Umm…good job." He stood up and Haven crawled back into her bed.

"I have potty power." She pulled her teddy bear to her and pulled her blanket up.

Spike again was at a loss for words so he nodded before gently pushing Haven's hair out of her face. "Sleep well bit." He walked back over to his chair but didn't make it there before the phone in the playroom started to ring. He walked out of the nap room and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Spike, I forgot to tell you about snack, the recipe is in the binder next to the fridge. We're having muffins today make sure you made Nike a special batch using soy milk." Christian spoke quickly.

"Bugger, you never said I had to make anything."

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you with the morning we had. You might want to start now so you have time to get them done before they wake up at 2:30. I have to go." She hangs up.

"Bloody hell." Spike walks over to the kitchen and heads over to the binder. He opens it and looks for the muffins recipe. He starts to gather the ingredients when he hears footsteps behind him. "What do you want?"

Angel smiles and crosses his arms leaning on the doorway. "Just to make sure the children aren't dead yet."

Spike growls and grabs a bowl starting to crack the eggs. "You better not be thinking this is permanent."

"Oh come on Spike, it can't be that terrible. I mean you've always been kind of a kid yourself."

Spike measured out the ingredients and started to mix it. "You're going to pay for this. Look at my bloody pants." Turns so Angel can see them but only gets laughter in return.

Angel tries to stop laughing. "Oh I'll have to watch the cameras to see what happened. Maybe even make a video of it."

Spike glares and turns back to the counter. "You're such a git." Pours the batter into the pan and puts the pan in the oven. Starting on the batch for Nike.

"Don't worry when I find a replacement you'll be relieved of your duties and your apron." Angel smiles and walks out.

Spike grumbles to himself and pours the batter into a smaller muffin pan. "And you're going to meet the pointy end of a stick and be a big pile of dust and hair gel." Spike puts the pan in the oven and walks back into the nap room. He takes a seat in the chair, closing his eyes.

"Mr. Spike!" Aimee screamed.

Spike jumped up looking around. "What, what is it?" He looked around and all the kids were sitting up.

"You're burning something." Aimee pulled her bear closer to her.

"Bloody hell!" Spike runs back to the kitchen opening the oven being hit in the face with smoke. He looked at the clock it was 2:15. He had fallen asleep; he went to pull the pans out and burned his fingers. "Bloody…" Growls and runs over to the sink.

"Mr. Spike are you ok?" Geneva and the other kids were standing behind him in the doorway, some of them were giggling. A few were standing there scared.

"Sod off." Spike running his hands under cold water.

Nike fixes his glasses. "That means to leave him alone."

"He hurt himself we can't just leave him alone." Geneva walks over to the drawer grabbing the pot holders. "You might need these you idiot."

Spike looks at her with a glare. "I bloody know that."

"Then you would have used them."

Aimee tugged on Spike's jeans. "Mercedes cans fix it…one times he turned mys bologna sandmich into a sundae."

Spike looks at the kids then Aimee. "Mercedes is a she." Aimee looks confused. "You said he, but she is a she."

Aimee shrugs. "I am justs telling you."

Spike nods. "Thanks for telling me pet." He turns off the water. "Ok Mercedes let us see you do your thing." He uses the pot holders to pull out the pans and laid them on the table in front of Mercedes.

Mercedes smiles and starts to say a few things in Latin holding her hands over the muffins. Geneva pushes her hands down. "Are you totally stupid?" She looks at Spike. "She isn't supposed to be using magic unless Ms. West is here, duh."

Spike looks at Geneva. "Do you want snack or not?"

Cecilia raises her hand. "We could just help you make them."

The children smile and jump up and down. "Please Mr. Spike can we help?" Libby asks.

Spike looks confused and rubs his head. "Umm…I guess so." The children all start to smile and shout "yay!". He grabs everything to make the muffins throwing out the burnt ones. The children help him measure and mix the ingredients. He gets the two pans back in the oven.

"Set the timer!" Tony looks at Spike who nods and sets it.

"Can I do the story?" Jerrod ask Spike who again gives off a confused look.

"You can read?" Spike walks out of the kitchen with the kids walking over to the books.

"No not yet but I want to do the story." Jerrod walks over a box pulling out a book that had a CD with it.

"He wants to hold the book." Geneva pulls the CD out, handing it to Spike.

Spike nods and puts the CD in the player as the other children sit down.

"He always gets to do the book!" Nike shouts.

"No I don't!" Jerrod yells back at him.

"Yes you do! I want to do it." Nike grabs the book and starts to pull on it.

Spike walks over to Nike and Jerrod. "Whoa…lads…we're not going to fight. Um…Nike you can have a turn next."

Jerrod sticks his tongue out at Nike who starts to cry. "He stuck his tongue out at me."

Spike looks at Jerrod hugging Nike. "Don't stick your tongue out or I'll cut it off."

Jerrod looks at him and starts to cry and Spike sighs looking down.

"You're mean and stupid." Geneva looks at Spike hugging Jerrod.

**(Well Spike has successfully burned food and made kids cry. Will he ever learn how to deal with children? And will Geneva ever give him a break?)**


	3. Chp 3 Not Your Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Angel or Buffy characters. I was answering the GG Mr. Spike Challenge but now I just want to add to it because I like this story.**

**~Requirements for the Mr. Spike Challenge~**

**Set in Angel season five. When the head of the Wolfram and Hart daycare service for employee children (both human and non-human) dies, Angel decides to kill two birds with one stone by putting Spike in charge of the daycare.**

**One of the kids must be a slayer.  
One of the kids must do magic  
At least two kids must be entirely mortal.  
One child should remind Spike of someone he saw a hundred years ago.**

**Couples: Angel/Nina ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: This takes place where Spike's corporal and of course Nina (the werewolf) has told Angel how she feels. I now work with Preschoolers myself, so I know how Spike feels and let me tell you, it's going to make it very easy to finish this story.**

Spike had managed to calm Nike down and Geneva had helped him with Jerrod. Cecilia had proposed that both boys hold the book. It worked out well until the book was over and Spike was unsure of what to do. To get them through until snack, Libby had suggested that they sing some songs. Since Spike was at a loss for creative kid songs, Geneva had thrown the book at him. Ok, so she actually pushed it into his chest and called him stupid but Spike felt like it had been thrown. He didn't get the entertainment in the song '5 Little Monkeys Swinging In a Tree' but Geneva ever not so kindly told him him he was doing it all wrong. When the timer went off the kids followed him into the kitchen. Libby handed him the potholders as he opened the oven.

"Don't want you to get another boo boo Mr. Spike." The red head smiled up at him.

Spike had really never paid her face that much attention as he been focused on her hair all day. The way she smiled reminded him of his time in Ireland. He had a girl from Dru that could have been Libby's twin. He blinked as he received a hard blow to the leg. "Bloody hell." He looked down and there stood his nemsis.

"We're hungry, hurry up." The little slayer stared up at him, her hand still balled up in a fist.

Spike just glared back at her with his blue eyes. "You'll be getting yours last bit." He took the potholders from Libby and smiled. "Thanks pet." The blond vampire pulled the pans out of the oven and set them on the stove. "Ok, bits lets have a seat...and I'll get you some milk."

As the children began to sit at the table. "Don't forget Mr. Spike...I need soy milk." Nike fixed his glasses.

Spike nodded. "At least some of you are helpful." He shot another glare at Geneva before he grabbed paper towels and handed them out to the children. As he went back to the cabinet to grab glasses, he sensed someone staring at him. "What do you bloody want now?"

Angel leaned in the doorway, he glanced from the children to Spike. "Just checking, since you know the kids were suppose to be done with snack by now." He grinned.

Spike grabbed the cups. "I burned the sodden mu-" He was interrupted by a giggle and a shout.

"Captain Forehead to the brescue!" Aimee giggled from her seat at the table.

Angel glared at Spike. "Really? See...childish yourself Spike." He walked out of the kitchen.

Aimee looked confused. "Mr. Spike, he looks more moody."

Spike just laughed as he walked back over to the table, stops at the fridge and grabs the pitcher of milk and soy milk. He set the cups down. "Don't worry pet, he's laughing about it." He poured the milk for the kids.

"You're kind of forgetting the muffins st-" Geneva was cut off by a serious glare from Spike.

Spike walked over to the stove and puts the muffins on a plate, making sure to the hold the two soy muffins in his hand. He gave them to Nike before holding the plate out for the children to each grab a muffin. As he had promised Geneva went last. After she had grabbed one, he sat down and put his face in his hands.

Aimee had a mouth full of muffin as she spoke. "You no want some Mr. Spike?"

"I'm not hungry pet." Spike uncovered his face to look at Aimee who had a weird look on her face. "Pet?"

Aimee looked at him as she started to gag. "She's choking!" Geneva got up.

Spike got up and went over to her quickly, he hit her on the back a couple times before unchewed muffin fell out of her mouth. The little girl began to cry. "Shh...its all right pet, you're ok."

Brett looked at Spike. "Its not your day." He took a drink of his milk.

Spike nodded and handed Aimee her glass of milk. "Here pet, have a drink." Aimee was taking deep sobbing breaths as she took the cup and took a drink. "Feel better?" The little girl nodded and set her cup down.

"It was scary..." Aimee looked at Spike.

"I'm sure it was pet but you're ok now." Spike gave a small smile.

"No..no, my dream. There was this big ugly monster." The little girl made a grr face and held up her hands like claws.

Mercedes gasped. "She has a vision."

Spike looked at Mercedes. "Had..." Then looks at Aimee. "Could you draw me the ugly monster pet?"  
Aimee nodded and climbed out of her seat, her hand firmly grasping onto her polar bear as she left the snack room. Spike looked at the rest of the children. "When you guys are done what do you usually do?"

Tony got up. "I'm done...we get to go play." He threw away his napkin.

Spike nods. "All right mate, go play then." The vampire smiled at the half-demon.

Slowly the kids finished their snack and cleaned up their messes. They went out in the other room, Spike followed and locked the door behind him. Aimee came up behind him holding the drawing of her demon. "Heres you go Mr. Spike." The vampire took the drawing from the little girl.

"Thanks pet." He folded the paper up and put it in his pocket. "Know where you saw the scary man?"

Aimee shook her head. "It was a room..."

"All right pet, go play." He gave a small smile as he walked over to Libby and Cecilia who were building something near the blocks. "What are we building over here?"

Libby pointed at the blocks. "Its Disney Land." She smiled. "Wanna play Mr. Spike?"

"I wouldn't know what to do red." He laughed and shook his head.

Cecilia just giggled. "Mr. Spike you just got to pretend. We about to go on the roller coaster."

"Roller coaster? Is it fun?" The vampire smiles at the brunette. He took off his duster and laid it on the shelf before sitting down with them.

"People seem to scream and have fun." She threw her hands up in the air, screaming quietly. Libby followed her example as Spike sat there. "Mr. Spike, you got to pretend." He looked at her before he gave a small smile and threw his hands up.

"Stop it!" Jerrod pushed Tony and the demon pushed him back, knocking him to the ground. Jerrod glared and threw a fire ball at him but Tony ducked. The fire ball hit Spike's jacket. "Uh oh..."

Spike had stood up just in time to see his jacket catch fire. "Bloody hell!"

"Catch." Geneva threw the fire extinguisher to him. Spike put out the fire on his jacket and glared at the two boys. As his leather duster smoked.

"Sorry..." The two said in unison.

Spike just shook his head and held up his jacket that now had a hole on the side. He mumbled to himself, "Peaches is so going to pay for this."

**(Sorry if it seemed short but where I was going afterwards was just going to make it a very long chapter. So yes the next chapter will come soon because I've already started it. Spolier...its time to meet the parents.)**


End file.
